


The Wakandan Boys When They're Sick

by sonofnjobu



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Head Cannon, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofnjobu/pseuds/sonofnjobu
Summary: Just a fun little imagine I did while trying to survive a cold.





	The Wakandan Boys When They're Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr added on this post and really hijacked it. All I'd like to say is that Erik Killmonger is not and will never be a hotep.

Erik

  * Whiny and clingy af
  * Calls you while you’re at work just to reiterate that he’s sick
  * Binge watches Love and Hip Hop
  * Can’t stand being home alone



T’Challa

  * Lets you know the minute he feels the tickle in his throat
  * Completely moves to a guest room so he doesn’t get you sick
  * Stands in the shower all day
  * Apologizes to YOU for being sick
  * You have to convince him he has nothing to apologize for
  * Tries to keep working



M’Baku

  * Posts up in bed
  * Snores loud as fuck
  * You have to keep waking him up to check on him
  * Is a grumpy asshole each time you wake him up
  * Completely unhelpful and lost when you’re the one who’s sick
  * Cancels all events and meetings
  * Literally sleeps for 3 days



W’Kabi

  * Is a bitch




End file.
